The Times Flow
by Free-chan
Summary: He walked down the path when the ball hit him. A soft voice entered his ears and when he looked he didn't recognize her. RyoSaku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The long awaited meeting

A young boy walked out the door of the airport. The tennis bag was relaxing on his shoulder while the cap hid his expression. How long had it been since last time? It must have been two or three years and he had already grown. The taxi halted beside him and told the driver to get to the tennis court. "They don't even know I'm home yet." The boy sighed and looked out the window half listening to what the driver told him about tennis.

The car stopped in front of the familiar stairs, opening the door he paid the driver and turned. Hazel eyes looked up the stairs knowing the rest were there, right? The young boy looked towards the court as he walked down the path. Girls and boys were playing together but they still lacked positions of a pro. "Aha, this is kind of boring." The thought entered his mind but then stopped when a ball hit his head. Eyes opened slowly as he picked up the ball, it seemed familiar but how?

_"Ano, could I get my ball back?" _That voice!? Where had he heard it before? He lifted his head slowly almost afraid of what was looking back at him. Her eyes were a soft shade of chocolate with hair that was a tad lower then her shoulder was kept in a ponytail. She looked back at him with the same surprise, who was this person? His cat eyes with hazel looked at her while the warm breeze rustled in his dark green hair. It couldn't be!?

_"Ryoma?" _The dainty voice let him out of the daze and he stood up. It was really Sakuno after all; she had grown so much the past years. Ryoma smirked lightly and gave her the ball back, he felt relieved that she was the one he met first. Was she still the klutz with no talent in tennis? Her hair had been shorter and looked kind of cute wait one second! Cute? Where did that thought come from? Never in his life had he thought about some girl being cute but Sakuno wasn't just some girl, she was his best friend since Jr. High. The tennis uniform was new and she had gotten taller with more curves then before.

**"Ruyzaki."** His voice didn't tremble but he handed her the ball. The young girl gave a faint smile and walked out of the court and halted in front of him.

_"I didn't know you were coming back, does the others know?"_ The soft smile she sent was far too familiar then the shy one, had her personality changed as well? She was still playing tennis but he had not noticed how she played yet. He straightened his cap and looked at her again, his hazel eyes calm with no emotions yet again.

**"No, were are they?" **He asked just as before but was taller then Sakuno, his body was looking more like a 15 year old then when she last saw him as a 12 year old. How long had she not waited for him to call and say he was coming back? Sakuno shook her mind mentally and spoke softly without stuttering, that surprised Ryoma the most.

_"I can show you, they are probably running against each other to not drink Inuis Grand Prix Juice." _They both shuddered by the thought of the juice Inui-senpai used to train them harder.

Sakuno walked beside him with calm feathers and didn't notice how Ryoma looked at her, she had changed too much so would he really know her after so many years? As they entered the furthest tennis court the sigh almost amazed him, Sakuno noticed his eyes glint lightly and controlled her giggle. Momoshiro and Fuji were talking calmly while Tezuka watched Eiji and Oishi in a game. Kaidoh and Inui looked like they argued about something but Ryoma wasn't really sure if it was true or not.

Sakuno gave a smile while taking a small breath. Her lips moved as she yelled to the others giving a small kid like jump.

_"Hey guyes! Look who is back!"_ They all looked the way of her delighted voice and stopped they're eyes on Ryoma's "grown up" façade.

**"Yo!"** The reply set them out of trance and Momoshiro was the first one to come to his old friend. They were almost the same height but he was still taller then Ryoma.

"Wow, you've actually grown Echizen. Hey, why didn't you tell us you were coming back from USA?" His deep voice echoed blaming everything on Ryoma for making them worry too much. The young boy only looked at them until he tapped his cap a little and spoke.

**"I didn't think of it, wanted to surprise you."**

Momoshiro snorted and shook his head, Ryoma was still the same. They all smiled before laughing because of the small joke. Ryoma glanced over to Sakuno and saw how she and Eiji were so close, heart stung with a sudden jealousy and he hid his emotions under the cap some. Sakuno noticed it and wondered what was wrong; Eiji was the usual joker as he tried to have her attention.

_"Oh sorry Eiji-kun, I didn't quite follow."_ The excuse was innocent and she held her giggle hearing him complain about her not listening to her senpais.

_"Hai hai, tell me when you're done then."_ The others laughed as Eiji pouted and she noticed Ryoma giving a smirk, was he maybe jealous? But for what? She and Eiji were just friends it didn't look like something else did it? Sakuno didn't know what she would think, she still loved Ryoma her heart was aching for him, and it was just hard to tell him those words.

**Authors note!:**

**Disclaimare: **I do not own Prince of Tennis! I only own the story.

First time I've made a fanfic, and I really love RyoSaku

Enjoy the first chapter, more will come soon and please give comments and reviews it's appreciated


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion of a dreamer

Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Confusion of a dreamer

Our traveller gathered his bag outside the court after giving a slight quarrel with Momoshiro. The sight of everyone being fine was reassuring but he still felt uneasy. Why were Sakuno and Eiji so close? They hadn't been like that before had they? Even so he had already noticed how much mature and changed the once two braided hair, clumsy and stuttering girl had been. He still couldn't help but be curios though, had she really improved more then her already cute looks? "Wait a minute?! I never thought she was cute!" That thought startled him as he walked towards the new ruckus. The others were laughing and smiling while watching someone having a match. Ryoma couldn't help but get curios and walked towards the fence. Inside Sakuno and Eiji were having a match and to his surprise it seemed like they were playing even. She had really improved her tennis skills and gave Eiji a hard time didn't she?

"**Momo-senpai, how much has changed since I last was here?"**The boy spoke in a too calm voice while looking on the female running with light steps around the court. Momoshiro gave a knowing smile and felt a sudden urge to tease his younger friend.

"I thought you knew, Eiji and Sakuno have gotten a lot closer since you left. Of course he doesn't play serious with her but do you blame him? She has gotten really nice hasn't she?" He gave a mocking smirk while watching Ryoma wondering what was going into the young males head. Steps were suddenly turned with the cap taken lower to hide what he was feeling.

"Oi Echizen! Are you jealous maybe?" It suddenly crossed our travellers' heart, he was jealous of Eiji but why? _Because you never were there for her when she needed you._ The mocking thought made him shut his amber eyes, it wasn't because of that he wouldn't admit it. He could never be jealous, it was just not right for him. Palm clutched at the tennis racket while getting control over himself again, he would not loose to these feelings no matter what.

"**Momo-senpai, want a match?"** The young male could only take a step back to look at his senpai; they were almost equal in height. Momoshiro grinned with his thumb up giving the answer clearly.

"Always Echizen, always." Gripping his racket as well they went into the court beside Eijis' and Sakunos' match. Ryoma smirked slightly while taking the ball, eyes glanced towards the female until he threw the ball in the air. Three years he had trained to improve and make his tennis renewed, the power of his shots had gotten up to almost the level of Momoshiro.

The ball flew right beside Momoshiros' left leg and his eyes widened. Ryoma had improved that was for sure, giving another serve the boy made it a little easier for his senpai to follow. The two were going equal when the laugh of Eiji entered his memory and jealousy ran in his mind. Palm loosened the grip by an accident and the ball hit Eiji in his head making the senpai fall on the court.

"Itai ochibi! Why'd you do that?" The dark redheaded boy rubbed the back of his head with a frown. Sakuno had noticed the loose grip but didn't know If Ryoma meant it or if it was an accident.

"_Ano, Eiji the hand slipped, let it go."_ Her soft voice entered the court and the others knew she had made a mistake on this one. Ryoma gave her a glare and tightened a grip on the racket yet again. Looking back to his 'senpai' he gave a mocking smirk.

"**Did it hit your head? I was sure it would hit your hand."** Even thought it was not meant to be as harsh he could not stop himself. Eiji frowned even more but suddenly noticed Tezuka watching him and grabbed his racket. He would let it go for today, walking out of the court he didn't glance at the others and Oishi followed him on the left side.

"_Ryoma, why did you do that to Eiji?"_ They were walking home together and even though she was on the other way the female needed to know. Ryoma glanced at her a tad but didn't really know what to say, stretching his arm he thought of a way to make everything vanish.

"**You've improved in tennis."**

"_You didn't answer my question."_

"**You should still work on your serve though."**

"_Ryoma, answer my question."_

"**I still think…"** He trailed off as she halted in front of him, the facial expression were in between hurt and a frown and somehow she hadn't looked more cute then now. His cheeks felt like they were burning and he lowered his head not looking at her.

"**Because his laugh irritated me."**

"_The truth Ryoma."_

"**Why do YOU care? Are you in love with him?"** _Mistake of the day._ Sakuno made a step back and watched him, her eyes shone with water until she passed him.

"_You are still the same baka as before Ryoma, I can't believe you."_ With that she ran home and couldn't help but let out a sob while running. He watched her as she ran away from him, his chest started throbbing yet he couldn't do anything then turn and walk home.

That night it was hard to sleep, Karupin had not occupied his bed and so Ryoma threw around restlessly in his bed. Sighing heavily he left the back of his hand over his forehead and looked up in the roof. What had he done? Well other then hurting Sakuno, but why did it feel so hard to breath wasn't she just a fan girl? Inside he knew it was not the case, ever since he had left he had been thinking about her. He always wondered how she was but he was too frightened to call her. He couldn't call her now could he? Giving a glance to the watch he noticed it was 1 am yet he still couldn't get himself to sleep. Getting out of the bed Ryoma walked down to the hallway to the phone. He glanced yet noticed he was alone, picking up the phone he recalled her phone number and waited patiently. A click made it clear that there were contact and a tired Ruysaki-senpai spoke.

"Yes, Ruysaki residence, to whom do I speak with?"

"**Uhm, is Sakuno still up?"** He hesitated slightly and heard the surprise in his teachers' voice as she spoke to him.

"She just came down, wan to speak to her?" Yet again he hesitated, why was she still awake? Shaking his head he spoke almost in a mumble as he answered his teacher.

"**No, just checking. Good Night."** He lay the phone back and felt how his heart raced, what was happening to him?

Sakuno came down just when her grandmother picked up the phone. Walking to her curiously she noticed how Sumire looked confused and frowned lightly. Her soft voice broke their silence as she leaned against the chair.

"_Oba-chan, who was that?"_ The older lady gave a faint smile and answered with no hesitation.

"It was Ryoma calling." Sakuno couldn't hide her surprise as her grandmother spoke his name, why had he called?

"_What did he ask for?"_

"He wondered if you were still awake, then he hang up." Sakuno looked confused at her grandmother who only smiled. Giving a shake from her head she looked at the clock, it was 1:10 am, why was he up so late? Looking back to her grandmother she gave a soft sigh and turned her head.

"_Could you braid my hair? I can't get it right when it's only one."_ The older lady nodded softly and braided her hair until the female went upstairs to her room. She was still wondering why Ryoma had called when she came into her bed. Putting the cover over her tightly the young female still saw him in front of her. His amber cat eyes, that dark green hair waving underneath the white cap, his form that had gotten taller and more mature under the usual tennis outfit, she still missed him even though she was a little irritated on him. He was still acting like before, cool, calm, jealous and easily annoyed. She sighed, why couldn't he just try to act normal? Maybe he would see something new for once. Her chocolate eyes closed slowly drifting off into a sleeping slumber.

_Dream_

"_Sakuno, calm down will you?" The deep voice of a male held high as the female dragged him forward. His hair was ruffled with a deep shade of a green and his eyes of raw watching the female smiling. Having the hair to the side with a darker shade of auburn her chocolate eyes shone softly._

"_Come on Ryoma! It's not every day there is a Tivoli here!" She almost squealed like a fourteen year old making the male smile softly. Taking her delicate fingers in his hand he pulled her closer, his lips pursued hers' into a dance as he deepened the kiss. Sakuno got into the embrace feeling herself blush softly as she gave into him melting her body against his. Breaking apart from the kiss someone yelled towards them with loud noises. Momoshiro came towards them with Tomo and the gang behind them. The two best friends gave each other a tight embrace until Sakuno felt someone pulling her back. Ryoma looked at Tomo with a smirk._

"_Why are you here? I thought you had other plans." The males' voice were calm with a hint of displease as he wanted to be with his girl alone. Momoshiro gave a large grin until he spoke in the same old mocking tone._

"_Because we thought you would do something stupid." By those words Ryoma blushed heavily and looked away, Sakuno gave a giggle while the others laughed as well. He had been busted there…._

_End of Dream_

He woke up suddenly by the dream, what had it meant? Why had he kissed Sakuno in a dream? He couldn't gather any answers and got out of bed to get ready for school. Getting dressed he ruffled his hair lightly and remembered the dream again, the outfit wasn't the same at least. Being transferred into the same school as Sakuno and the others he walked to eat breakfast only to notice for a change it was Japanese.

"**Okasa, are you sick?"** She gave him a soft smile as he sat down to eat his breakfast. Putting away some dishes she spoke with calm tone.

"I just thought I would do something else for a change, don't you like it?" Her voice toned into a saddened voice making him almost choke the food.

"**I never said that! I was just surprised."** He mumbled and saw his mothers face lightens, shaking his head he put away the dishes and walked towards the school. Momoshiro waited on him with a grin and they walked together to school. Looking on the path he was suddenly caught out of his usual daze.

"Dreamt something good?" Teasing tone entered his ears and Ryoma almost blushed.

**Why'd you ask?"** He answered quickly, too quickly.

"You're almost blushing that's why." After that his senpai set of giving a grin to a confused Ryoma. What did he mean by that? He never blushed did he?

**Authors Note!**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis or these characters! I only own the story.**

Thank you for the reviews and subscriptions, I'll try to update as much as possible I promise! School is just being a pain to me.


	3. Chapter 3 Heavens Kiss

He went into the attended class slowly, still being in thought of what his friend meant about the blushing

Chapter 3. Heavens Kiss

He went into the attended class slowly, still being in thought of what his friend meant about the blushing. Walking up to his teacher he only nodded and told his name until he seated beside Sakuno. Slowly she brought out a cold attitude towards him but didn't bother looking at the puzzled expression he gave her. Tomoka frowned getting anxious on what had happened between the two, Sakuno only got cold when someone had offended her and it was never easy to get her on the good side again. Everyone else noticed the females' sudden change in mood but got occupied when the teacher started asking several questions. Hearing the bell ring she was the first one to get into the hallway but didn't really bother. Her heart was still aching and she walked up to the roof to think. Sakuno failed to notice the sharp gaze upon her as he followed the female on a good distance. Opening the door she walked towards the fence and leaned against it, eyes closed slowly thinking back on the dream she had gotten that night. 'Why did I dream about Ryoma? His so still so jealous as before, the door clicked when it was closed and his silent steps made almost no contact. Palm soon moved in front of her eyes and for the first time he noticed her shaking.

"**Sakuno, calm down, it's just me."** His voice penetrated her skin as a caress while he whispered into her ear. Releasing his palm she turned slowly having a frown still on her cute expression.

"_What do you want Ryoma?" _Eyes switched their expression hearing the cold manner in her voice as she awaited his answer. Slowly he crept closer making her to back slowly to the fence, her cheeks turned a soft pink and she struggled to move her chocolate eyes.

"**I was worried about you." **The short notice still annoyed her yet it had a cute charm in it. Giving the male a glance she felt herself getting pushed more to the fence, his face too close for her to bear.

"_Why worried? You were the one hurting me."_ Still, the female could hold a fight upon his grip. 'She has gotten a lot stronger then before.' He was not surprised though, she was still one of the best in class and her personality had grown stronger as well as her tennis abilities. Giving her a softer smirk then usual he stood still.

"**Oh that, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, it was just a question though. Want to answer it?" **He held a slight cocky tone to his voice for fun to annoy her but Sakuno didn't fall off the branch yet.

"_And what if I do? Would you never want to see me again?" _Oh the challenge and tense silence was held strongly as she looked him in the eye seeing a slight change in them.

"**Depends what you would want me to do." **She almost fell by the words. Heavily blushing her head dropped looking at her feet, how could he say those words so easily? Why couldn't he try to be more sensitive for just once?

"_Want you to actually care for once." _Her silent words caught him off guard by the second. Slowly fingers touched underneath her chin and lifted it up. Sakuno looked at him with a confused expression, what was he doing?

Heart started throbbing making loud sound she knew he could hear them. She tried to move her head away but couldn't, his palm held her face up close, too close! The other arm pulled around her slim waist and he got amazed of how smooth it felt. Palm pulled her closer while lifting up her head closer. The blush became deeper when they were just a couple of inches away from each other.

"_R-Ryoma-kun."_ The voice was petite and seemed to melt into his ears. His smooth lips connected with the soft touches of Sakunos' lips. He tasted her sweet taste and deepened the kiss, hesitating slightly she answered his move and let her eyes close softly. How could he make her so weak and still so angered at the same time? She was getting confused on how to actually breathe when he pulled back.

"**I've cared for you more then once Sakuno."** Eyes widened by the words he spoke, the bell rang and his palm released her body. Slowly the reality dropped onto her and within few seconds she accompanied him to the class hoping no one would see anything. What she did not know was that their senpais had only seen a couple being alone there, yet they would never know the pairs identity, right?

The school ended and every student went to their club activities, fetching his racket bag, Ryoma went to get changed and was surprised when the guys were whispering something. Eye brows rose slightly yet he didn't bother listening to them talking. Putting onto the cap the red racket was taken out and he stepped out only to meet with grinning faces of some senpais. The cool without care expression was taken over him as he waited on their teasing.

"Hey Echizen, I saw Sakuno kiss someone on the roof in the lunch break. You know anything about it?"

'_How did they know?!_' Slowly mind started panicking and he looked towards the court blowing them off. Momoshiro gave a puzzled look yet followed his younger friend and raised brow.

"Getting jealous?" His grinning voice penetrated his mind but only gave a cold shrug.

"**No, should I?"**

"What? I thought you were into her, or maybe even the person she was kissing?" The sudden reply set him off, blush crept up his neck yet faded. Momoshiro didn't fail to notice the new reaction and grinned noticeable.

"Oh you did? I didn't think you had it in you Echizen!" Blushing even more Ryoma tried to ignore his friend and walked forward. He couldn't do this anymore and walked towards the forest; Momoshiro didn't really want to follow and halted not knowing what to do. 'His so mad, oh well, his own fault.'

The young boy growled while walking back to the hidden court. Not many had been there he noticed, the ground had started to grow back. Slowly he stepped forward but came out of his daze when a soft tune penetrated his ears. It was a song but he couldn't figure out which and the voice held a heart warming tune to it. Tapping the cap lightly onto his head he glanced towards the figures shadow. The voice gave off that it was a girl but it wasn't familiar too him, the lyrics was clearer now and he noticed a racket beside the sitting girl.

"_I'm in heaven when you kiss me, heaven when you kiss me, you were sent to me from wonderland."_ Slowly he stepped forward and got surprised with the identity of the young females' voice. Slowly he brought his amber eyes to look at her and what frightened him the most was that he never could stop looking. Sitting there with the female uniform of his school was the only one he didn't want to look at right now, it was Sakuno. Her voice fainted with a gasp when her eyes opened and noticed Ryoma looking at her. A light blush crept upon her cheeks knowing someone had found out her secret, she had never sung in front of anyone and now the person she never wanted to hear her sing. He had come out of nowhere.

She watched him with a light frightened look yet he was still calm in his amber voids. Giving a light smirk the young boy walked over to her yet felt how she tensed lightly.

"**Who was the song to?"** The soft murmur escaped his tunes while he watched her calmly. Sakuno gave a gulp not knowing what to really say to his newly added words. Of course the song was to him, why couldn't he see? Yet the light play in his eyes told her he knew, he just wanted to hear it from her. Blushing lightly she looked at her feet while speaking slowly to him.

"_You know who it is to, it is to you."_ She glanced at him but felt a hand dragging her down from her sitting spot. He smiled innocently and let a finger go underneath her cheek. Blushing even more she couldn't help but look away again. Why had she changed towards the same person she was before? He hadn't so much power over her had he? Looking back at him she was taken back by the words he spoke so softly.

"**So you really went in heaven?"** Paralyzed by his words she stood her ground and just nodded lightly, what else could she really do now? He had taken her into a grip she couldn't get released of yet she didn't know what to really do.

**Authors Note!**

Thanks for the reviews. I'm doing my best in updating, it's just hard with exams coming up and we don't know which one we're getting…


End file.
